I'll Take my Chances
by Jengarola
Summary: My First attempt at a serious Fanfic. Basically no one has met anyone, I am starting from scratch and making their mettings and stories up. Hope you like it. SPARRABETH  Jack and Elizabeth relationship. Hope you like it. I do not own Pirates.
1. The meeting

**I'll Take my chances**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_In this story no one has met anyone, basically I started form scratch_. _Enjoy._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Jack could go back and change anything, he wouldn't, he is the most notorious pirates, and may be the most wanted pirate, but Jack Sparrow loved his life.

Once again Jack had been arrested for piracy when he arrived in Port Royal. And, once again he made another miraculous escape. He walked out of the jail with no problem, as he got to the streets he saw a pleasant sight, he saw clean streets, neighbours working together in harmony, in the distance he could see a carriage come down the hill path, it looked as though it was coming from the Governors household. As it went past slowly Jack peered inside and saw a beautiful women dressed in what he could see, to be a ivory flowered dress. The woman inside the carriage was Elizabeth Swan, the daughter of the Governor, she started and him and saw his ragged clothes and lightly smiled at him as she passed. He snapped out of his gazed and hitched a ride with the carriage, sitting on the back of it, and of course with Jack's luck, no one caught him.

The carriage came to a holt and he jumped off the back, at the same time Elizabeth elegantly walked out. She turned around and saw Jack Sparrow, she recognised him from her earlier gaze and was shocked to see him. He stood there looking at her, trying to stand straight.

"Who would think that walking would be quicker than taking a carriage" she giggled. Jack gave her a smile _ she thinks I walked _he staggered towards her, but not too close, he knew she was like royalty, and would not appreciate a pirate close to her.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?!" he grinned at his own name. _Its him!, the man that you read about, right then Elizabeth compose yourself _she thought to herself.

In the distance they could both hear soldiers shouting, Jack pulled a face, he knew they had realised he had escaped. _Damn it! _With that thought he staggered off, out of sight, running to the docks.

Elizabeth then turned around and followed her father to their lunch time meeting. She stood in the door way and turned around hoping to catch another glimpse of Jack Sparrow, but he was no where to be seen, and with that she entered the house. Jack got to the docks turned round and saw that there were no soldiers around him, and in relief he relaxed and sat on a barrel. He sat there with his elbows leaned against his knees and his head in his hands, he looked up for a second to see if Elizabeth Swan had followed him. he was curious about her, and he didn't even know her name. He couldn't see her, but was he could see were soldiers, so the rubbed his head with both hands, then continued to run.


	2. The Treasure

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 2**

Later that night Elizabeth returned to her fathers house. The house was upon a hillside, trees, and grassland surrounded the house, making it the most beautiful household in Port Royal. As soon as she arrived the made her way to her room, this was a place where she could be on her own, with no disturbances, apart from the odd maid here and there. She entered the room sitting down on the end of her bed with a huge sigh. She looked around her room, it was neat and tidy, her four poster bed in the middle and a huge wardrobe but he balcony window. _Knock knock_

"You may enter" Elizabeth shouted

"Good day Miss, is everything to your liking?" The maid asked politely

"Yes, thank you. Please may you inform my father I will not be down for the meal, I think it best if I sleep now"

"Yes Miss" the maid made a curtsey and left the room, as soon as the door was shut Elizabeth went to the balcony window to shut the curtain, she looked out the window, still hearing soldiers running about, trying to catch an escapee. She closed her window and drew her curtains, and began to change into her night clothes.

At the bottom of the hill stood Jack Sparrow looking up at the house _I bet there is something worth a good price in there _he thought to himself. It had been a while since he had done a speck of honest pirating. He made his way up the hill, stopping every now and then, he wasn't as fit as he used to be, and the hill was extremely steep.

As he arrived there were no guards, but thought best if he went in the back door for safety. He entered the house with no problem and found the dining room, he was lucky because at this time the governor and his daughter would be having their dinner. He looked around and saw a cabinet with expensive china inside, he took a cup out and looked at it and stuffed it in his pocket, he went to grab another one but saw a box at the bottom of the cabinet. _Jewels maybe _he thought.

He opened the box and his eyes widened at what he saw, expensive necklaces, rings. Jack Sparrow never missed an opportunity to steal lots jewel, and with that thought he grabbed a handful and shoved it in his other pocket. Just before he was about to leave he spotted something still inside the box, a teal gemmed ring, he'd heard stories but never witnessed the real thing. This ring could grant him immortality, he stood there staring at it for about five minutes until he heard the governors voice and so, he ran up stairs and by coincidence he entered Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth was in a peaceful sleep, till she heard her door slam shut and she sat up quickly in bed. Jack Sparrow was still staring at the ring facing the door, he turned round and broke his gaze from the ring to Elizabeth.

"oh Bugger" he whispered to himself

"What is the meaning of you barging in my room?" she demanded to know why he was in her room. "Mr. Sparrow!!" she shouted

"Captain, Captain Sparrow please" he grinned and ran to the window

"What are you doing here _Captain!_" she pulled the covers over her chest, she knew what sort of a man he was, and didn't want to be taken advantage of.

"What's your name Miss?"

"You have not answered my question" she looked him up and down, he was a pirate she knew exactly what he was doing " have you stole anything, because if you have I would like it back"

"On one condition, you tell me your name"

"Fine, it's Elizabeth, Elizabeth Swan" she named herself, it felt weird to say her own name.

"well Elizabeth, I keep to my word" he handed her a mug and all but one piece of jewellery

"Pleasure to meet you Lizzie" and with that he ran to the window, flashed a smile and jumped out of the window. She ran to the window and watched him run down the hill. _He's a mad man _she thought to herself, and then returned to bed with a smile on her face.


	3. The Coincidence

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 3**

It was early morning and Jack Sparrow had slept behind a garbage pile. Elizabeth had a free day, no meetings, no important occasions, just a day to do as she wishes. Her first instinct was to spend the day with her father, but she wanted freedom, not to do what he wanted, so she decided to get out of the house before her father asked her to do something with her.

She walked along the beach and saw Jack Sparrow in the distance, his shirt off, in the sea trying to wash off the smell of rotten eggs and fruit. She smiled, and began to walk towards him.

"Mr. Sparrow, something wrong?" her sweet voice stopped Jack from his washing for a second, then he smelt the rotten eggs and carried on wetting his body with sea water.

"I smell like shit!" he turned around to see who was asking him questions, it was, to his surprise Elizabeth "oh, begging your pardon Lizzie, I did not mean to swear in your presence" she nodded

"Its fine Jack, and it's Elizabeth, _not_ Lizzie" there was an awkward silence "please" she added

"Please forgive me" he said in a sarcastic voice, Elizabeth let out a little giggle, which made Jack turn around and stare at her.

"Are you following me Elizabeth, or is it just coincidence we keep meeting up?" he asked as he battle the sea water as he walked towards her.

"Simply coincidence"

They were inches apart, her dress getting wet from the water dripping off of Jack's muscular chest. He looked into her eyes and saw a sadness behind them, she longed for freedom, but couldn't have it, she was trapped in Port Royal. He moved his eyes away from hers, and looked at her lips, he then moved back to her eyes again, he saw hunger in her eyes.

"You can touch if you like" he whispered in her ear, he grabbed hold of her hand and moved it and placed it on his chest and let go. Her other hand followed and she began to feel his chest. _Wow, he is so muscular. _She looked up into Jack's eyes and realised what she was doing, and removed her hand quickly and looked down, she was ashamed.

"I'm sorry Jack, that was not entirely proper of me, sorry" she couldn't look him in the eyes, _maybe a day out with my father would have been the better option, now look what you've done Lizzie, you've made a fool of yourself... wait, did you just call yourself Lizzie? _

"Don't be sorry love, I wanted you to" _I shouldn't of asked her to do that, damn you Jack, oh well, I still enjoyed it. _"Want to see my _Ship?_" He asked her. Her head flung up and looked at Jack in disgust.

"WHAT!" she said

"The Black Pearl" he corrected her

"oh, sorry, yes that would be lovely"

"What were you thinking Elizabeth?" Jack sniggered and took Elizabeth's hand, leading her to the Pearl.


	4. The Kiss

_**I'll Take my Chances**_

**Chapter 4**

They walked along the beach, holding each others hand, Jack Sparrow would not normally hold a woman's hand, but no one was around, and no one could see them so he took the opportunity to be a gentleman, which impressed Elizabeth. They neared the dock and it was then Elizabeth knew how important Jack's reputation was to him, he stopped holding her hand and moved it to he waist brushing his hand on her bum.

The dock was fully of filthy pirates, she was disgusted with them, yet she did not feel threatened or scared, in fact she felt at home more at the docks than at her fathers house. She looked at the ships they passed and thought that they were rather good ships, then all of a sudden she stopped in her tracks, Jack turned around to see why she stopped_ is she scared, __I__ didn't think she would be _Jack thought.

"Oh my Jack, is that it, is that The Black Pearl" Jack calmed down, and walked up to her and grabbed her arm, his face was right next to hers, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Indeed it is, there she is, the love of my life, _MY_ Pearl!"

They continued walking, and Elizabeth could not stop thinking of those few words _My Pearl, that was so sweet of him to call his ship his Pearl, imagine if he showed the same devotion into relationships! _Her thoughts couldn't stop, just being around him made her weak at the knees.

They boarded The Pearl. Jack leant against the railings with his elbows and Elizabeth leant against them with her back. It was silent for about five minutes, every now and then they would lock eyes.

She could feel Jack's eyes on her, she looked up at him and he moved so he was in front of her. He looked at her, he could see three things that made him smile, The Pearl, Elizabeth, and the horizon. He brought his hand and caressed her face with it, she leant her head in his hand and gave a happy sigh.

"I appear to be having an affect on you" he whispered to her with a grin on his face

"Indeed Mr. Sparrow" she couldn't help but feel this way. She gave huge grin to him, and he returned with and even bigger grin.

"I wouldn't normally ask this, but as you have authority over me... can I kiss you?"

Elizabeth was flattered by the respect he had for her. She nodded, not knowing what she had got herself into. With that he placed on hand on her neck and the other on her waist and kissed her lightly at first but then deepened the kiss, and Elizabeth returned.

Jack broke the kiss when her heard a gun ready to be shot.

"Step away from her!"

It was a soldier, he had followed them, the solider knew that Jack was the prisoner that had escaped. Jack stepped away with both hands in the air.

"Are you all right Miss, did he hurt you?" Elizabeth looked the solider with disgust

"No!, no he did not," The solider grabbed Elizabeth and dragged her off The Pearl, and another soldier grabbed Jack.

"Release me!" Elizabeth screamed, which worked, because the solider released her.

"And him!" Elizabeth gave a sharp look at the soldier "NOW!"

"I'm sorry Miss but I can not do that" The guard looked scared. Elizabeth looked at Jack and walked up to him and took his pistol out of his sachet. She pointed at the guard who was holding Jack.

"I do not think you heard me properly!!" she cocked the gun and the solider released Jack.

"Thanks love" Jack said. Both soldiers ran away. They both knew the had gone for back up. Elizabeth gave Jack his pistol back.

"Go!, your not safe here, it was nice meeting you Jack Sparrow, it really was" He looked her in the eye and knew she was right, he could not stay here. _I have never in my life known a woman to use my pistol, she has such passion, such fire in her... oh wait Jack don't be thinking of that at a time like this, I must go! _

"Elizabeth" he took hold of her hand "I hope you free yourself from this prison" he looked at Port Royal, she knew that he meant her way of life. He kissed her on the cheek and went down below deck, and started to shout at the crew to set sail.

Elizabeth stood at the docks and watched The Pearl sail off into the distance.

"Miss!" a solider shouted "Where is he"

Elizabeth smiled to herself "where is who?" she smiled sweetly

"The escaped prisoner, the one who was forcefully kissing you" the soldier looked around in search for him

"I do not know what you mean sir" she lied. She had to, or else they would pursue The Pearl.

"But he was here a second ago"

"Are you accusing me of lying?" she gave a stern look at the solider, who retreated and told his back up that it was a false alarm.

Once they had left Elizabeth turned around and saw the Pearl on the Horizon and smiled. _ Who would have thought, Jack Sparrow, in Port Royal. Pinch me, this must be a dream._


	5. The Sacrifice

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 5**

Jack stood leaning against the railing watching the sunset. The water was a beautiful green, so pure that you could see the sand, even though the water was very deep. He started to think of how different Port Royal was to Tortuga, his favourite port. The land was cleaner, the people were kinder, and the woman were not as _easy._

"Captain, you said you wanted to see me?" His first mate Gibbs said. He was an old man who devoted his life to the sea, and was a very true friend to Jack, one of his few loyal friends.

"Aye Gibbs, have you heard the story of the Teal Ring?" Jack asked Gibbs, as Gibbs always knew myths and legends.

"Aye, Its said that there are only two on the entire ocean, and its said that you must sail to the Isle De Puerto, "The land of the Betrayers" that some people like to call it" Gibbs opened his mouth to continue but was cut off by Jack's curiosity

"And why do they call it that?" Jack looked as Gibbs, and Gibbs gave a stern look, he hated to be interrupted in his great tales.

"I'm getting to that _Captain_" Jack nodded for Gibbs to continue.

"Anyway, if you are to sail to the Isle De Puerto you must have the Teal Ring and a person to sacrifice. You see the only way you can get immortality is to have blood from the heart, from its _owner_" Jack eyes widened

"Who me?!" Gibbs looked him in the eye

"No, who did you steal it from, that, is who you must sacrifice" Jack stopped leaning against the rail and started to walk around the deck. He stopped and turned and faced Gibbs

"Chart a course to Port Royal Mr. Gibbs!" Gibbs rushed off to the wheel, dodging all the drunken crew.

The Pearl turned right around and crashed against the waves at full speed, and made its way to Port Royal.


	6. The Brig

**I'll Take My Chances**

**Chapter 6**

It had been about one months since Jack Sparrow had left, and Elizabeth Swan sat at her dinning table with a book in front of her. Her father entered the room, and saw his daughter deep in thought.

"Elizabeth, you always seem to be reading books, what are they about, I do hope it is not about that stupid pirate Jack Sparrow" Her father insisted, the past few weeks that is all she talkedabout_, Jack Sparrow this, and Jack Sparrow that_ Her father walked up to her and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Father I am not reading a book, I am writing one" She looked up at her father and they locked eyes.

"Oh, is it about Mr. Sparrow?" The question was obvious but it needed to be asked

"Yes father it is, its a romance novel, I am writing it as if he came to Port Royal" she said as though she was in a dream.

"I see, Then if that is the case then I have a surprise for you my dear"

Elizabeth smiled and followed her father. They took a carriage down the hill. They arrived at the jail, and Elizabeth wondered what was going on. They walked down the stairs, the walls had moss all over them, and the floor was damp. It was dark apart from the sunlight that was coming through the bars, and she could hear a moaning coming from an old man one of the jails, he had been there for years.

"Elizabeth, I would like you to meet... Jack Sparrow" Elizabeth looked at the first jail, it was empty, she walked along the corridor and stopped and smiled. Jack had been arrested again and was in one of the jails.

There he was lying on his back with his tri-corn hat leant over his face. There was a beam of sunlight that shun on his chest, which made Elizabeth smile, it reminded her of when he was on the beach "_You can touch if you like"_

"Father, may we be alone" she whispered, the governor nodded, he knew she was safe, because there was bars in between them.

"Good day Mr. Sparrow, in the brig again I see" she said whilst giggling. Jack Sparrow reached for his hat and removed it, he looked up and saw Elizabeth standing there with her beautiful dress on, one similar to the one that she wore the first day they met. He stood up and walked towards the door of the brig.

"Get me out of here Lizzie" His face looked scared. He was not scared though, it was all an act, to get her to release him.

"I can't Jack, I do not have the key... besides, what's in it for me?" she questioned with a huge smile on her face. Jack gave her a grin, and touched her lips with his two fingers.

"You can come with me" His plan was working, and she was falling for it.

"Yes, I will try and get you out. So you better keep your promises" he grinned.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I'll make sure you enjoy yourself" He leant into the bars to try and kiss her, but she backed away, she could hear her father coming down the stairs.

"Sorry" she whispered

"Elizabeth, we must go, we have a meeting" He walked up to her and gave Jack a stern look, and dragged Elizabeth away. She looked behind and saw Jack still leaning against the bars. _If only my father was not there_.

Elizabeth got into the carriage and could not stop thinking of Jack. _ He was acting different, did I do something wrong, maybe he was just upset about being in the brig again, maybe he was scared of being hung. I have to get him out._


	7. The Escape

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 7**

It was night in Port Royal and the the town was beautiful the moon was full, and the only lights were from the candles lit in houses. Elizabeth walked along the beach, the sounds of the waves travelled through her body like electricity. She wanted to sail the waves, she longed for the sea, she was so close yet so far, Jack was her chance for the freedom she wanted. She stopped at thought about how to get Jack out of jail, and then it came to her _"Persuasion" _she thought.

She ran to the jail, and got to the doorway, she pushed the door lightly and it made a small creaking sound. The guard heard this and ran to the door, and relaxed when he saw it was Elizabeth.

"Miss what are you doing here, there are dangerous men in this brig!" he placed his hand on Elizabeth shoulder and she looked at his hand. She looked him deep in the eye and seductively moved closer to him, shutting the door behind her.

"I can handle myself" she whispered into his ear. The soldier gulped.

"I'm sure you can, but it is my duty to protect and take orders" he moved his hand away from her, _oh, damn it, its not working_ she thought

She moved up to him and landed an aggressive kiss on his lips sending him backing up into a jail cell. As she was kissing him she moved her hands over his body grabbing the key as she did. He broke the kiss and looked her in the eye, he was in shock, his eyes watched her as she backed out of the jail and closed the door

_click_

Elizabeth had locked the door. She looked to her left and saw Jack watching her

"Women... a man's weakness" he grinned _wow, I would get locked in a brig for that! _ He thought.

"Well, everyone has a concealed weapon" she unlocked the door and Jack walked up to her

"Do I not get a kiss then?" she looked and him and gave him a cheesy grin and began to walk out side. Jack stood there in a sulk, then ran after her, as he passed the solider in his bring, he nodded and continued to run.

As Elizabeth got out the jail and went to walk left, as Jack ran out he pulled her by the arm.

"Wrong way luv" he dragged her until she ran with him, then they came to a wall. Jack went to jump off, but looked back and Elizabeth was not going to jump

"Are you coming" he looked at her knowing they did not have much time left.

"of course... its just, I can not jump in heals" he sat down and took off her shoes and threw them in the air. Jack grabbed her hand and picked her up, holding her in both arms.

"Do you trust me?" he asked

"Yes" she whispered , and with that he jumped and landed perfectly on his knees. He placed Elizabeth on the ground and she stood next to him.

"Wow" he grabbed her by the hand and continued to run

"Not my first time" he grinned.


	8. The Thoughts

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 8**

Jack and Elizabeth arrived at The Pearl, the crew were drunk, sitting on the deck drinking as much rum as possible. Gibbs was leaning against the mast, drifting in and out of sleep. He opened his eyes slightly and saw a blurred vision of Jack and a woman. He shut his eyes, and then reopened them quickly and rose to his feet faster than light.

"Captain, and er Miss", he stared at Elizabeth, looked her up and down, and moved towards the wheel. Elizabeth looked at Jack and moved closer to him holding on to his arm. Jack began to move, Elizabeth following watching the crew as they stared at her.

"Don't be scared Elizabeth" he said giving evil eyes to his crew.

"I'm not scared" she said in a shaky voice. He leant her against the railing and caressed her face. He held her hips "Wait here" he said to her, she looked around at the crew, and returned her look to Jack. Jack turned round and began t work his way up the stairs, all of the crew immediately put their eyes on Elizabeth.

"If any of you come within ten feet of her, I'll kill you myself" all of the crew quickly got back to their own work, and Elizabeth then felt safe. Elizabeth stood there she could not hear exactly what Gibbs and Jack were talking about, yet, she knew it had something to do with her. She wanted to know._ Maybe they are just talking about who I am, I mean no one on this boat... sorry ship, knows who I am._ she thought.

Jack came down the stairs and walked up to Elizabeth. "Can we go and have some privacy please" he took her hand and looked her in the eye.

"What would you have in mind?" she asked him whilst smiling. "My Cabin??" he questioned her with a grin smacked across his face. She nodded, as they walked to his cabin Jack looked up at Gibbs and grinned.

Inside the cabin was cosy, it was big, but the furniture took up a lot of room. There was a bed by the window, a table in the middle and lots a cabinets and wardrobes plotted around the room. The room was filled with candle light, it was almost a room of romance.

Elizabeth entered the room and took a seat on the end of the bed. Jack moved to the table and put down his gun, his sword and then his hat.

"So, what did you say to Gibbs about me" she questioned him seductively, he looked at her and shifted closer to her and moved hair away from face. "I told him.. things"

"Which were?" Elizabeth insisted. _Oh no, I can't tell her what I was talking about. _It was at this point Jack realised how strong Elizabeth was, she could get whatever she wanted, she had a clever mind, Jack had to be careful. Jack need a way out of this conversation, he looked down and saw his compass, he unhooked it from his belt and brought it and placed it in his other hand.

"Do you know what this it?"

"Jack, I'm a woman, not stupid, its a compass" Jack grinned, he moved in front of her and placed it in her hand.

"Go on, open it" Elizabeth felt stupid, she knew every compass pointed north, he opened it though, to humour Jack. She widened her eyes, the needle was spinning vigorously until it stopped. She smiled.

"See points north" she said with pride. Jack looked over the lid of the compass and saw it did point north. Jack paced from one side of the room, ready to tell the story of the compass.

"Aye it points north...in your case...this compass is unique" he paused and stared at Elizabeth "This compass points to the thing you want most in this world" She grinned, but her grin got serious when she realised that he was telling the truth. She looked down at the compass, it was not pointing north any more, it point to where Jack stood. It moved to the left, she looked up, Jack had moved to the left of the cabin. Jack looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"And the thing you want most in this world is..."

"You" she said and looked at Jack, he grinned and walked up to her and she backed up on the bed leaning on her elbows, Jack crawled over her. He kissed her passionately and began to move his hands all over her body. He broke to kiss and looked deep into her eyes. What's_ he doing, kiss me Jack, come...I'm waiting!! _Jack moved away, not moving his eyes from hers. He ran down to the rum cellar, Elizabeth was going to follow, but thought it wise not to.

Jack got to the rum cellar and started to pace uncontrollably.

_Oh no! Don't do this Jack, she's just a girl, I mean she's not staying for long, just till we sacrifice her. _

_Oh no! Don't sacrifice her Jack, she has a life of her own, she trusted you and your going to go and kill her, I mean for god sake Jack, you were going to take advantage of the poor girl._

_Oh no! Don't think like this Jack, it;s your chance for immortality!, don't play her game, she messing with your head... don't fall for her!_

_ Bugger!!_


	9. The Freedom

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 9**

That night Elizabeth slept in Jack's bed and Jack slept on the floor in the rum cellar, he'd passed out from too much rum, and couldn't be bothered to get up to go to bed.

Elizabeth woke up and smiled to herself. She walked out the cabin, and shielded her eyes, the sun was very bright, and she had been in a darkened all night. She squinted her eyes, and saw the crew running about like headless chickens, so she decided to go up the stairs to where the wheel was. She walked up the stairs and saw Mr Gibbs.

"Morning Elizabeth" Gibbs seemed cheerful

"Good day Mr?" she had never actually met Mr Gibbs, so, being the curious girl Elizabeth was she wanted to know about him.

"It's Mr. Gibbs, I'm jack's first mate, so Miss Swan, what brings you out to sea" Gibbs though he'd ask that question so she would have no suspicions over the whole sacrifice plan.

"Isn't it obvious, the sea is where I belong" she said. She walked up tot he very tip of The Pearl and leant against the rail " its so fantastic, its purity, its untameable, its endless, it does not have any limits...its free"

Gibbs smiled, Jack stood at the top of the stairs hearing her talk. He walked her lips talk about what he loved most with such passion.

"Like a bird" Gibbs said,

"Like a Swan, for its Elegance and Beauty..." she was cut off

"And like a Sparrow for its Greatness and Wit" Jack added.

Elizabeth turned round quickly and smiled at Jack . Jack walked up ti where Elizabeth was standing and stared out at sea like she was. They both leant against the railings silent. No words were needed.

"Were very much a like you and I" Jack stated, Elizabeth looked at Jack, something behind his eyes was hidden, something that scared both him and her.

"Indeed" Then silence was back, neither could think of anything to say.

"Jack" she said quietly "you seem sad, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing a little rum won't cure" he said slumping off the railings and beginning to walk off. Elizabeth turned round, and watched him walk away.

"That's not the answer to everything Jack, if you have a problem, talk about it, trust me, its easier to talk about your problems, then to hide behind a bottle" she was concerned, though out her whole time there she had never seen Jack so sad.

"Thanks Elizabeth, but I'm fine" _tell her!_ "I'm just a bit drunk from last night" he lied_ tell her!_


	10. The Rescue

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 10**

That night Elizabeth sat on the railings watching the reflection of the stars on the water as it smoothly passes the ship. The Pearl was very quiet that night. The only people on deck were her and Gibbs.

She heard footsteps behind her, it was Gibbs.

"Do be careful Miss, we don't want no one going over board!" he told her. With that he returned below deck and Jack appeared. It was that time of night where Jack would relieve Gibbs of his steering of the ship. He looked at Elizabeth, _she's beautiful_ he thought. Then he walked up to the wheel, he unravelled the rope which Gibbs had used to stop the Ship from steering other than straight on. He look to where Elizabeth was, she was not there.

"Oh Bugger" he ran to where she was, looked over the other side of the ship, she was not there.

"Bugger" in a panic he screamed "ELIZABETH!!!!!"

Her head pooped the surface of the water, she was coughing uncontrollably, and then she ducked back down straight after. With out a second thought he dropped his coat and his effects and jump into the ocean. He saw her sinking to the bottom, until she landed on a reef, he swam as fast as he could.

He got to her and pulled her, ripping her trousers, which were caught in the reef, off. He looked back at them, but knew he couldn't go and get them. He rose to the surface holding Elizabeth out of the water. Gibbs threw a line, but by this time Jack was climbing up the side of The Pearl, Elizabeth over his shoulder.

He placed her gently on the deck of The Pearl, he moved his head down to hers.

"Not Breathing!" he hesitated, but placed his lips upon hers and slowly breathed in, then the rest was like slow motion, he pressed her chest up and down, and breathed into her mouth again. Elizabeth gasped when she opened her eyes, Jack lips were on hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him, placing her hand over his wet head, and Jack placing his hands on her small waist. The kiss was true, it showed they has feelings for each other, and at this point Jack had realised that this was the first woman he had ever cared for. Jack broke the kiss and carried her to his cabin.


	11. The Feelings

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 11**

Inside the cabin Jack had placed Elizabeth on the bed, and was searching through his wardrobe.

"Ah, there it is" he said to himself, he turned around and held a shirt out to Elizabeth. She looked up at him.

"What's this?"

"Your tops wet, you need some dry clothes, all I have is an old top of mine, so until we get to our next port, you'll have to wear that" he said in a soft and kind voice.

"Thank you" he walked up to her and and hugged her, at first Elizabeth was confused as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter "I thought I'd lost you Lizzie" he said, she looked up at Jack, shocked at his words. "So, I'm going to take you back to Port Royal" she stepped back.

Jack looked at her, she was dripping wet, with only a shirt on, which was stuck to her from being so wet. "what, but I thought we are going to the Land of Betrayers" _Tell her!!_

Jack sat Elizabeth down on the end of his bed, he draped his coat over her, she was shivering and he didn't want her to catch pneumonia. She looked him in the eyes, she saw a deep sadness. _What's wrong with him_

"Elizabeth, I needed your heart..." He was cut off by her sweet voice

"You already have my heart" He caressed her face with his hand, moving the wet hair away face. Elizabeth waited for a response. Jack couldn't take it any more, he was longing to love her, to hold her, to be the man she woke up with every morning.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth, if I had known I was going to feel like this I wouldn't of invited you on this trip" Elizabeth raised on her tip toes and kissed his lips lightly.

"Do not be sorry Jack, I want you to" She placed her hand on his chest, Jack looked into her eyes and forced a smile. _How could I do this, she doesn't deserve me. _Jack backed away from Elizabeth and shock his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts, but he couldn't, he loved her.

"Jack, why are you so scared" she raised her voice, she was mad at him, he had led her into this, and now he was backing away. "is it me?, did I say something wrong, or was I wrong to think you could ever like me back?"

"No, Elizabeth you never did anything wrong, in fact, your perfect, perfect in every way possible"

"Well then Jack, what's wrong" she questioned him, slowly walking towards him. They were inches apart, she rested her head on his chest and hugged him, he returned the hug.

"I'm scared"


	12. The Truth

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 12**

Elizabeth sat inside the cabin, she had just changed into Jack's shirt, _It's so comfortable _she thought, she grabbed some of the shirt and pulled it up to her faces and smelt it, it smelt of Jack, the rum, the salt, the sea, and his own unique smell lingered in it, it was like heaven.

She got to the doorway and hesitated to go out, she was wearing only Jack's shirt and her underwear, the shirt did come down to just above her knee, but she was still exposed. _I'll be all right, no one would dare touch me, they know they would have to answer to Jack._

She twisted the door nob and opened the door, and began to walk across the deck, her bare feet making hardly any noise. The crew looked up at her mumbling things to each other, wishing they could do _things_ to her, but they could see Jack at the wheel. Jack heard the crew whispering to each other and then saw Elizabeth, in _his_ shirt. He smiled and walked down to her, to protect her from the wanting crew.

"Lizzie that suits you more than a dress" both of them laughed, Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's waist and led her up to the wheel.

"Beautiful day today Jack" she whispered to him. Something was telling him that she was in a very good mood.

"Indeed it is, but not as beautiful as you of course" he said pulling her closer, leaving no space between then. He kissed her and held her tighter with one hand and with the other he moved his hand up her back and played with her hair. She locked her arms around his neck making the kiss deeper. They broke the kiss to take a breath, "Of course" she smiled. Just as they were about to kiss again.

"Captain, were coming up on Isle De Puerto" Jack eyes widened and looked at Gibbs.

"Turn around" He said turning to Elizabeth. "What" she was shocked, he had travelled all this ay to turn around again, _What's he doing_ she thought.

"Turn around" Jack said again.

"Begging your pardon Captain, but we need to re supply, I'm thinking we should stop here for a few days." Gibbs was right, they had hardly any food, or drink left, especially rum.

"All right then, but drop our original plan" he gave Gibbs a stern look. Gibbs looked at Elizabeth.

"Aye Captain" Gibbs retreated and walked down to gather the crew, Elizabeth was confused _Is there something that they are not telling me? _

"Jack, tell me what your original plan was, was it to do with me?" Jack was silent, he looked into her eyes, she backed away with "Tell me!!" she started to raise her voice.

"All right Lizzie" he rummaged in his pocket and got out the teal ring. He placed it in her hand, she recognised it immediately. It was her ring her father had given to her when her mother passed away.

"Why have you got this?" Her eyes welled up with tears, she was upset because she missed her mother and that Jack had stole it.

"It doesn't matter, I need to tell you something" his voice was serious. He led her to the cabin and sat her on the end of the bed.

"Lizzie, that ring is what almost everyone in the Caribbean ocean is looking for, it's their chance for immortality. When I stole this from you, I wanted immortality, so I kept it. But that's not the worst part." he started to pace the cabin, he was scared that she'll hate him, but it had to be done, he had to tell her " The only way to get immortality is to get the blood from the owner of the ring's heart". The room was silent "You" he said, he couldn't look at Elizabeth, it was too painful.

Elizabeth was speechless. She bowed her head in shame.

"How could you" she whispered. "I trusted you, you told me that, I was safe" she began to cry, her first love had betrayed her. "You... you betrayed me" she said crying her eyes out, and with that she barged past Jack pushing him away as he tried to hug her, she ran out of the cabin and down the the docks of Isle De Puerto.

Jack immediately ran after her, through the many crew members from other boats, they looked at her with hungry eyes, she was not safe. He caught up with her quickly, Jack may be older, but he was still very fit. He grabbed Elizabeth's arm, she screamed for him to let go but he wouldn't he just tightened his grip so she could not escape.

"Lizzie listen to me" the struggled to try and get free, but couldn't. "Please" he begged her to listen.

"Why should I listen to you, how do I know it's not just more lies" Jack bowed his head. "Hhhmmmmm?" she questioned him, he released her, he knew she couldn't trust him.

"You don't, but you have to trust me Lizzie, as soon as I started to have feelings for you I decided not to go along with the plan, I didn't want to hurt you" Elizabeth looked him up and down, but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

"Did not want to hurt me? So this was your plan, I think I'm hurt, or can you not see that?" She stepped forward, trying not to give in to looking him in the eye.

"Elizabeth, I love you, and if you are going to run away and pretend you ever had feelings for me, then fine, but just tell me one thing. Did you love me?"

Elizabeth tried to resist but couldn't, as soon as he asked that question her eyes layed upon his, which were firmly on hers.

Elizabeth walked up to Jack, only inches apart, and she placed her hand on his chest "Ever since the day we met Jack."


	13. The Real Jack

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 13**

Jack and Elizabeth stood in the middle of the dock, inches apart yet not touching. Elizabeth's head was down and Jack was moving his head to to and see her face. Her head rose and she looked him in the eyes, she was sad, yet she felt safe near him.

"Thank you Lizzie" he whispered to her, they had attracted some attention before when the raised their voices.

"For what?"she whispered back, she may have said she loved him, but that does not rid him of what he had done.

"For forgiving me" She backed away from him, almost falling off the edge of the docks.

"Jack, I have not forgiven you," Jack looked around, he saw people gather around them, they could hear them arguing.

"What, but I thought you just said that you loved me" Jack started to get upset, tears started to fill his eyes. He wiped his eyes, looking at the tears left of his hand . _What tears? _ He started to get even more upset, he had never cried over a woman before. He had the woman he loved, and he had gone and messed it up. _Typical Jack Sparrow_ He thought.

"I do, and that's what makes it harder. I'm sorry" she said, she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She ran away, pushing the crowd they had attracted out the way.

"Elizabeth no" he shouted "I love you" the crowd turned back around and looked at Jack "Please" He whispered "Come Back"

Jack began to run after her but the crowd started to grab his clothes as he tried to get to her.

"Get off me" he struggled to get free, but the men in the crowd were not about to let him go, he struggled some more "ELIZABETH" he shouted at the top of his voice.

At the scream Elizabeth turned around., she could see him trying his best to get to her. She stood and stared at him for a while, watching him struggle, then she just continued to walk away from him. When she began to walk again Jack stopped trying to get free, he had lost her.

Jack turned around, he could no longer see Elizabeth, he made his way back to The Pearl, ignoring Gibbs and the crew and entered his cabin, he saw her ripped trousers on the chair _"I thought I'd lost you" _he remembered the day he rescued her.

_What an idiot Jack, you've lost her this time._

He picked up the trousers and lay on the bed, clutching them close to him, smelling her as if she was right there next to him. He began to cry uncontrollably. Gibbs put his ear to the door, he could hear his Captain crying.

That night Jack Sparrow cried himself to sleep, holding Elizabeth's ripped trousers.


	14. The Bargin

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 14**

Elizabeth walked the streets of Isle De Puerto, until she came to a bar, it was clean, full of old and respectable men. She entered pushing the heavy door with her whole body, all the men looked at her, all she was wearing was Jack's shirt, she looked like a tramp. She walked up to the bar, she was met by the bartender, a young man who was well groomed.

"What can I get for you Miss?" he asked her, she immediately gave a sweet smile, and bowed her head, she didn't feel right in this place.

"Rum please" she said, it reminded her of Jack, and right now, she wished Jack was with her.

"There you go" he said, holding his hand out for the money for it. Elizabeth went to get some from her pockets, but realised she had no pockets.

"Funny story, erm..." she smiled sweetly again.

"I'll pay that for you" a man said, it was coming from behind her. She smiled at the bartender and turned around with then rum in her hand. He was a well dressed man, with a white wig.

"Thank you" she smiled at him and began to walk off, but the man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close. Their faces were inches apart, and it was only then who she realised who it was.

"Beckett, what are you doing here?" she removed her arm from his grip and stepped back.

"I've been following you and Jack Sparrow" he was cut off.

"It's _Captain_" she said sternly.

"I see, well, If your going to be like that I'll just arrest him now, and get it over with" he tried to hide a smirk. Elizabeth eyes widened, she may have been in an argument with him, but she would never wish him dead.

"No!, you can no do that" her eyes filed with tears, the thought of Jack dead was too painful, it was at this point she realised she was wrong to not forgive him, he was only telling the truth. "Please, I'll do anything, just leave him alone"

"Anything, make him think you do not love him" he chuckled to himself.

"Too late, he already thinks that" Beckett's grin faded. "Hhmmmm" he thought to himself.

"Ahhh, I have an idea" He walked up to her making her back up, until she fell onto a dining chair. He bent over and caressed her face, he placed his hand on her thigh and moved his hand up, and up, until she cracked and stood up. He grabbed both of her shoulders and lent forward and whispered "One night... both of your freedoms" Elizabeth had never been more scared, she knew Beckett had always been a bit forward to her, but she always thought it had been because she was a governors daughter. She nodded knowing that this was the only way she could free Jack and herself, and after the way she made Jack feel, it was the least she could do.

"Meet me, on the Endeavour in twenty minutes" she nodded and watched him walk out of the door.

Elizabeth had never done this before, she had always dreamed that Jack would be the one to _take_ her, this was not what she had in mind, but for Jack's sake it had to be done. Rushing out of the bar, she bumped into someone "sorry" she whispered, but was too deep in thought to even notice her surroundings.

She walked the docks passing ships, she stopped, she could see the Endeavour in the distance and was not quite ready to go there. She sat down on a barrel and bowed her head, she couldn't believe what a mess she had gotten into. Finally raising her head, ready to face Beckett, she looked at the ship opposite, it was The Pearl. Her eyes widened, she knew if she didn't go to Beckett, her and Jack were dead.

She walked towards to Endeavour quickly so that no one on The Pearl noticed her. She arrived at The Endeavour and a guard grabbed her, she was a bit shocked as he handled her quite roughly, yet as it were Beckett's men, she knew that they didn't know any better.

Beckett walked out of his cabin and told the guards to release her, he held out his hand. _Why is he being so nice, he's being a gentleman _ Elizabeth was confused, but was not complaining. She took his hand and he led her into cabin, Elizabeth taking one last look outside the cabin, knowing, that after this night, she would never be the same again.


	15. The Desperation

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 15**

Elizabeth walked into the cabin, it reminded her of home, it was clean, almost perfect in the sense of tidiness There was a large four poster bed in the centre, which reminded her of her bed. Beckett walked up behind her and placed his hand on her waist, she closed her eyes _Its Jack's hand, just pretend it's Jack_ She kept thinking, but she couldn't.

Beckett dragged her and pushed her on the bed. She was already crying. This was it, he started to climb onto the bed with her, she backed up completely till she hit the headboard. He was inches from here face.

"You have to live up to the bargain...Lizzie" she looked him in the eye, that was Jack's nickname for her, not Beckett's. She shock her head, she had never been more scared in her life.

"Problem?" he asked into her ear. She nodded, he shock his head, he was expecting this, he grabbed both of her arms, she struggled but couldn't fight him, she hadn't eating in a few days and was not as strong as she thought. He tied her hands to the posts of the bed.

She screamed at the top of her lungs "Jjaaaaaaacckk" he shoved his hand over her mouth and began to take her shirt off. She kicked her legs as much as she could but it just was not working.

Jack sat at his table with Gibbs.

"I'll raise you a keg of rum" said Gibbs, they were playing a game of cards. Jack was not concentrating, he was thinking more of Elizabeth.

"Do you think she is all right?" he asked Gibbs, he knew that Gibbs would tell him the truth. Gibbs placed his cards down on the table, and took a swig of rum.

"No, to be honest I think she is just as upset as you are, and in a place like this, she needs someone to protect her, and that's the truth captain." Jack bowed his head, he knew she wasn't safe.

"Aye, I was thinking the same thing" He stood up, and walked to the docks, he turned around to look at Gibbs one more time "Mind The Pearl, I will be back" and with that Jack was off of The Pearl and searching the docks and town for Elizabeth.

"Hhheeeeelllllppppp" she screamed as loud as she could. She now had no clothes on and was trying her best to escape, but with her hand tied, it was useless. "Jjaaaa" she screamed again, but was cut of when Beckett finally did it, he took her virginity.

_Bang_

The door flew open, both Beckett and Elizabeth looked to the doorway, there was a silhouette in it, a man, wearing a long coat and a hat. She may have been saved, but it was too late, she had been taken. _Jack? Who is he? _


	16. The Drum

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 16**

Beckett could see that the man in the doorway was a pirate. He grabbed the sheets and placed them over Elizabeth, she looked him in the eye, he was being kind and she could only be thankful for it. The man in the doorway stepped forward. He was indeed a pirates, one dressed in a black coat that came down to above his knees, a white shirt and a rather large hat. It was Barbossa.

He walked forward, and Beckett stumbled off the bed and ran into the other room, Elizabeth watched him run away leaving her naked with a pirate she couldn't trust.

"Who are you" she asked, she though it best not to anger him in anyway as she was tied to a bed naked. He put his hand in his pocket and brought out a knife and at first put it to her neck. She looked at the engraving on the knife_ Barbossa_ it said. He moved it along her shoulder and up her arm, till he got to the rope, he cut the rope and set free one arm, which was now clutched to the bed sheets, and then the other arm was free. She got off the bed and pulled the sheet around her and walked towards out the door, all the guards were dead. She looked back around and saw Barbossa coming towards her. He backed her against the mast.

"Does this belong to you?" he brought his hand up, he had her ring on. Her eyes widened, she knew exactly what he wanted.

"How did you get that?" trying to run away.

"Remember, you bumped into me in the bar. You dropped it" she remember bumping into someone and hearing something drop, but being in her situation she didn't think she had anything on her that she could drop.

"Release me" she said sternly, she had had enough of men taking her for granted.

"Immortality" was all he said, she got scared and trued to run again, but he got his gun out and shot it in the air. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Jack turned round hearing the shot, he was worried it may have been her on the receiving end.

Barbossa pointed his gun at Elizabeth, and beckoned her to come towards him, and so she did, as she got close to his e hit her around the head and she fell to the floor. He picked her up, leaving the sheets on the floor and began to walk away from The Endeavour.

Jack kept running and running in the direction of where the gun shot came from. He arrived at the docks and looked around, he was breathing funny, he was out of breath and needed some rest. He looked at all the different ships and noticed The Endeavour. _Bugger_ he thought.

He ran to The Pearl,up the ramp and straight to Gibbs, who was still in the same spot when he left.

"Gibbs! Beckett's here" Gibbs jumped out of his chair and began to bark order to the crew to set sail.

"no, no no no no, belay that" Gibbs looked at him questionably " we can't leave without Elizabeth, now where do you think she may be?" Gibbs and both sat on their chairs and were deep in thought.

"Ark" Gibbs made a noise "Do you hear that" Jack lifted his head and took off his hat.

"Drums" said Jack sarcastically, and began to think again. "Someone must have found the other ring Captain" jack eyes widened "Unlikely" said Jack. He got to his feet "Elizabeth" jack whispered to himself.

"Get ready to set sail, I'll be back soon." Gibbs was confused, "Captain, where are you going?"

"Drums" said Jack with a grin on his face.

_I'm coming Lizzie._


	17. The Rivalry

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 17**

Jack ran up the hill of Isle De Puerto, in the distance he could here drums, and scream from a woman, which in his mind was Elizabeth... he was right. He arrived, and could see a huge crowd of people wanting to witness someone's chance for immortality. There at the other end of the crowd was a large slab, with Elizabeth on it, she was kicking and screaming trying to get away. Jack looked at the man who was holding her down, it was Barbossa, his mutinous first mate. His heart broke when he knew that Elizabeth was in trouble.

"Stop squirming Missy, it'll all be over soon" he said lightly moving the knife over her heart. Elizabeth started to cry. "Jjjaaaaaaccckkkk" she screamed at the top of her lungs "Help me" she whispered to herself. Little did she knew Jack was here and that he _was_ there to rescue her.

"I'm coming Elizabeth" he whispered to himself.

"With this ring, and her heart, I shall become The Immortal Barbossa" He turned to Elizabeth and smiled. He walked up towards her and places the knife over her heart.

Jack ran through the crowd as quick as he could, getting to the other side of the crowd, he pulled his gun out and pointed at Barbossa.

"Get off her" Jack told Barbossa, both Elizabeth and Barbossa looked towards Jack, Elizabeth smiled. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"GET OFF HER!!!" Jack shouted, the crowd went silent. He made it clear how much he cared for Elizabeth, and Elizabeth knew this. Barbossa stoop back, only because Jack had a gun.

"Untie her" he ordered him, Barbossa did not let his eyes move from Jack's glare. He untied Elizabeth, she got up and ran to Jack. He looked at her and hugged her with one arm as tight as he could, still pointing the gun towards Barbossa. He draped his coat over Elizabeth as she was naked.

"Are you all right" he whispered to her, still holding on to her. "Did her hurt you Elizabeth" he moved the coat out of the way, there were bruises on her stomach, arms and red marks round her neck. She looked up to Jack, tears in her eyes, he looked down at here, feeling more love to her than ever before.

_Bang_

Jack had shot Barbossa, Elizabeth flinched at the gunshot and nusseled into Jack. He dropped his gun and hugged Elizabeth with both arms. The stood in each others embrace for what seemed to them, to be a lifetime. Jack held her hand, smiled at her and began to walk, they had to the ship, as Gibbs was preparing to set sail. He walked till he came at arms length to Elizabeth, and was jolted back, he turned around, Elizabeth was in shock, shaking, she couldn't move. Jack walked up to her, not moving his eyes away from her, he got to her, picked her up in a hug and kissed her passionately.

"Don't leave me Jack" She whispered to him. Jack smiled, which made Elizabeth smile. "Never, I promise"


	18. Elizabeth's Pride

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 18**

Jack walked with Elizabeth, neither of them saying anything. Elizabeth felt safe now that Jack was with her, after everything that had happened he still came and saved her again. Before they got to The Pearl, she wanted Jack to know how sorry she was. As they were walking Elizabeth stopped and Jack looked back at her.

"Elizabeth?" Jack said in a concerned voice.

"I'm so sorry Jack" she said bursting into tears. Jack looked at her in tears, and walked up to her hugging her, she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. "You have no reason to be sorry"

"I do Jack, I asked you to tell me the truth, and you did, and I hated you for it...I hated you for doing something I told you to do"

"Its in the past now Lizzie, if anything its brought us closer" he held both her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Yeah" she said in a upset laugh.

"Now, come on, we've got to go, I saw The Endeavour, I'm sure that Beckett has seen our ship" Elizabeth cringed at the name.

"Don't worry about him, he will not be bothering us" she gave Jack a nervous smile. Jack looked at her as they were walking. "What do you mean?" Elizabeth looked down, she was ashamed "I made a bargain with him, that's all" she made a nervous laugh and looked at him. His eyes moved from hers to The Pearl.

All of the crew were shackled, the deck was full of guards and soldiers. Then appeared Beckett, his eyes gazed upon Elizabeth and grinned, as soon as she saw him she refused to get aboard the ship, not while he was on it. Jack looked at her and put his hand on her waist and led her on The Pearl.

"Get off my ship" Jack said firmly "Go on, all of you, Off!" he shouted. Beckett walked up to Jack and Elizabeth and went to caress Elizabeth's face. Jack pulled her behind him. "Don't you touch her!"

Beckett laughed "I'm afraid your too late for that" Jack's face went serious "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, did she not tell you" He said playing with a dagger he held in his hand.

Jack turned round to Elizabeth who bowed her head in shame.

"I slept with him" Jacks eyes welled with tears, she looked up at him, walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest "I slept with him, for our freedom, he said, if I slept with him, he let me and you go free" Jack held her tighter, he knew Beckett had taken what belonged to him.

Elizabeth walked up to Beckett with a serious yet upset face, she said quietly almost as if to a friend. "Beckett, why are you here, I gave up something important to me, we made bargain, please, let us go" Beckett looked her in the eyes. "Please, I think I deserve it, don't you think" Beckett understood that he had taken something that was sacrid to her, and knew that he should have let them go free.

"Sorry Lizzie" he looked at Jack, who got angry when he called her his nickname for Elizabeth. "But you end of the bargain was not full filled properly, do you not remember, we were interrupted"

"That was not my fault" Elizabeth looked down, then suddenly she had an idea.

"I propose an agreement" Jack and Beckett both looked up "That one night we spent together, there for you give us one night to be free"

"I don't think I quite follow you" Beckett was confused,but Jack understood her plan perfectly.

"Me and Jack, free until the sun rises" Beckett smiled to himself, he liked it when she was a strong woman "Agreed" he beckoned his men off of the ship, and gave a hungry grin to Elizabeth and walked off of the ship.

Jack hugged Elizabeth,. "Good thinking Lizzie" She gave a huge grin to Jack "Pirate, remember" they both smiled, He lowered his head and kissed Elizabeth as deep as he could. How he had missed kissing her like that.

"I Love you Lizzie"

"And I love you _Captain" _


	19. Jack's Desire

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 19**

The Pearl set sail that night, at top speed they sailed as far away as they could to get away from Beckett. They knew that he would be watching them so the travelled one way, then douched the lamps and turned and sailed into another direction to fool Beckett.

Their plan seemed to be working, Beckett did not know that they were going East when The Endeavour were going West.

The sun had rose and it Jack and Elizabeth had not had much time to talk as they were doing jobs on board to get away from Beckett. Elizabeth stood leaning against the rails smiling to herself knowing she was happy where she was.

Jack had watched her from the wheel, not making the same mistake twice of letting her go. His eyes never moved as Gibbs came up the stairs.

"Go and see her Jack, If you don't stop staring, you might crash the boat into rocks or something"

"I'll Take my chances" Jack smiled to himself, Gibbs was right, he should go and see her. He walked down the stairs, Elizabeth could here him come down the stairs, she smiled, she knew it was him by the sound he made when he walked, it was uneven as if he was drunk.

He walked up behind Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her waist, he turned around at his touch, now inches away from his face. Jack smiled, he liked having her close and it was even better now that they weren't in an argument. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him deeply. Jack moved his hands from her waist up her back until he got to her hair, he began to play with it. Jack smiled at her and picked her up, still with her arms wrapped around Jack's neck. He walked her to the cabin and kicked the door open and closed the door by backing up on it. He dropped Elizabeth and she unhooked her arms from his neck and gave Jack a sweet smile, and he smiled back.

"Your so cute when you smile" he said, she looked at him and gave a little giggle. She took Jack's hat off of his head and played with it in her hands and smiled at his. She looked up at him.

"Jack" he placed his hands on her waist. "What do you desire?" Jack grinned and looked at her, then his hat.

"My hat back please" Elizabeth laughed and stepped back playfully "First you have to catch me" Jack gave a half moth grin and rolled his eyes and playfully started to chase her round the cabin. Elizabeth couldn't stop giggling a she was running.

They both got to the table, Elizabeth one side and Jack the other, Elizabeth pretended to go one way and Jack pretended to follow but, being as smart as Jack, he knew she was going the other way, and grabbed her and they both fell onto the bed.

Jack was now laying on top of her, both out of breath, she placed his hat on his head. "Your so cute when you are out of breath"

Jack was breathing heavily and so was Elizabeth, they both lay there and stared each other in the eyes.

"So Jack, what do you desire now?" Jack gave her a reassuring smile "You" he said kissing up her neck till he met her lips. "And what do you desire Lizzie"

"You" she said.

"Are you sure, do you think it's wise, I mean I am a Pirate!" said Jack in a manly and quirky voice.

"I'll Take my chances" she whispered, he kissed her on the neck, and lay on the bed together in each others arms, until they fell asleep.


	20. The Surprise

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 20**

Jack's eyes opened as the sun rose , he had his arms wrapped around Elizabeth and Elizabeth was curled into a ball next to him. He smiled as he watched her stir in her sleep.

"Morning love" he whispered, Elizabeth gave a happy sigh to hint she was comfy.

"Lizzie, you rest" He said quietly sliding off the bed. "No, Jack, stay" Jack pulled a face, "Sorry, can't" he said quickly as he closed the door. Elizabeth sat up in the bed as if she was in a strop and decided if he couldn't stay she would go to him. She got up and put her boots on and opened the door, she placed her hand in front of her head to block the sun, it was shining bright.

Jack was standing at the wheel, Gibbs by his side. Gibbs looked down the stairs and saw Elizabeth searching the crew for Jack.

"Captain, do you love her?" Jack was shocked when he said this. He turned and faced Gibbs.

"Yes, yes I do" he nodded to himself.

"Good, cuz' I know what your like Jack, so.. don't hurt her" Jack smiled to himself, he knew he would never hurt Elizabeth, he had never felt like this towards a woman before, and liked the way he felt.

The day went by, and Jack and Elizabeth worked together, doing odd jobs round The Pearl, making sure that there was nothing left to do, so they could have a peaceful night. The moon was half full that night, and Jack was, once again, standing at the wheel, he looked down at Elizabeth, who was still hard at work and smiled. _She's such a good pirate _He thought to himself. He motioned Gibbs with his hand to take over the wheel, and walked down the stairs to Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist. She shoved him off, Jack frowned.

"Not now Jack, I'm almost done" she said while she was out of breath.

"Fine, well, meet me in our cabin when your done" he said trailing off as he walked into the cabin.

Elizabeth climbed up the mast and untied a rope, then climbed back down and tied the loose rope to the rail of The Pearl. She gave a sigh and decided she had done enough work for the night. She walked up to the cabin, she twisted the knob of the door and opened the door. Her face lit up as she saw a room filled with candles. The bed was laid out with neatly with a pile of pillows placed at the foot of the bed, and there was Jack, standing within the candles, with the candle light hitting his face like the sun on the ocean. Elizabeth smiled and slowly walked up to Jack, stood on her tip toes and kissed Jack lightly on the lips.

"What's all this for?" Jack smiled and caressed her face with his hand.

"You, you've worked hard today and you deserve a nice massage" Elizabeth smiled, her smile from one ear to the other. "aaaaawwwww Jack" He kissed her, she got Jack's hair in her hands and started to twirl it round her fingers. "Thank you" she whispered in his ear.

"Right then Lizzie" he said in a calm and gentle voice "on the bed" he said playfully.

Elizabeth took off her boots and lay on the bed, she lay on her stomach, her head hitting the pillows laid out for her. Jack climbed in the bed as well, and straddled over her.

"Would you mind if, you took your top off, I'll turn around" Elizabeth smiled, "Jack, don't be silly, you can look, you can even take it off, if you wish" Jack could never pass down that offer, and with that he turned her over underneath her and unbuttoned her top, she helped him get it off her arms.

_Wow _Jack thought, as he stared at her half naked body, Elizabeth grinned at him and turned herself back over to lay on her stomach, Jack's face still looking at her body. He dipped his hands in a tub of water by their bed and began to rub his hands up and down her back. Elizabeth gave a sweet moan of pleasure as he relieved all the tension she had on her back.

"That feels so good" she said muffled into the pillows. "You know, if you weren't a pirate you should make a living out of giving people massages" Jack grinned and rubbed some more. "No love, these hands are for you only" he said in a soft voice.

Jack carried on giving Elizabeth a massage for hours, until she fell asleep, he picked her up and placed her in the bed properly and pulled the covers over her. The he slid into the bed himself, wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and drifted off to a well deserved sleep after the work they had both done all day.

They both lay there asleep, when Jack herd the door creak open.

"Jack" some whispered to him. He pulled Elizabeth closer to him and tried to see who it was in the doorway.


	21. The Rose

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 21**

Jack squinted his eyes trying his best to see who was at the door.

"Jack" the person whispered again. It was Gibbs, Jack gave a sigh of relief.

"What do you want" Jack said in an angry and groggy voice. Gibbs looked nervous, he half opened the door and began to speak.

"Captain we have arrived at Tortuga, and there is someone here to see you" Jack tilted his head in confusion. Gibbs face was serious, and before Gibbs could say who it was, a man barged in, shoving Gibbs out of the way.

Jack could see clearly who it was, he pulled the covers over Elizabeth, as she still had no top on from the massage. Jack slowly got out of the bed, Elizabeth still fast asleep.

"Ah, I see you two have had a _cosy_ night" Said Beckett with a grin on his face. Jack looked back at Elizabeth.

"Bugger" he thought. Beckett motioned the guards to hold Jack. Jack struggled to try and get free as he watched Beckett walk up to where Elizabeth was sleeping. He stroked her face and gave a grin back to Jack and lifted up the covers and looked under them, seeing Elizabeth half naked.

"What do you want Beckett?" Jack question in an angry voice, which made Beckett place the covers back over Elizabeth. Beckett did not say anything as he slowly walked over to the table and chairs.

He sat down and told the guards to bring Jack over. Jack broke free from the guards and slowly walked to the chair, not taking his eyes off of Beckett.

"What do you want!" he insisted for an answer.

"There is no need to get angry. You are a wanted man, I am merely taking what is mine and arresting the filth of the world." Jack looked back at Elizabeth, who was still asleep.

"Elizabeth is _not_ filth" he said raising his voice, but then realising he might wake her up. "If your here to arrest us then do so, what are you waiting for?" Jack whispered in a quick voice. Beckett gave his annoying grin and nodded to his guard. The guard walked outside and brought in a woman dressed in a beautiful red dress, with beautiful long blonde hair. Jack eyes widened as he saw her walk in. Jack bowed his head in embarrassment, Beckett knew his past, which was not a good thing.

"Rose, I believe you know Mr. Sparrow" She walked up to Jack and took hold of his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Yes I do, I know him _very _well" she said walking back over to Beckett's side of the table.

Before Jack even said anything he went over to the bed where Elizabeth was still asleep, he knelt by her side and caressed her face with his hand.

"Elizabeth" he whispered still touching her face.

"Another wench" he heard Rose say in the background to Beckett. Jack turned round and gave a stern look. "Shut it" he said angrily.

"Elizabeth, wake up" he said softly, he sighed and then opened her eyes, at first she could see Jack face and she smiled, but when her eyes focused she could see Beckett, which made her feel sick and then, she was her, she was Rose, dressed in her posh clothing, looking beautiful.

"Who is she" Elizabeth questioned Jack. Jack didn't say anything, he took off his shirt and gave it to Elizabeth to put on. She wriggled into the shirt, still under the covers. She got out of the bed and walked with Jack to the table, she sat on Jack's lap, Jack placed his and on her leg for protection,and to show Rose that she was his.

"Right then" said Beckett.


	22. The Realisation

**I'll Take my Chance**

**A/N: sorry for such a long wait for this update.**

**Chapter 22**

"Right then" Beckett repeated, and glanced at Rose at his side.

"Right then" Jack said mocking Beckett, pulling Elizabeth closer to him.

"Its seems that you are not in a place to be mocking me Sparrow" He motioned his guards to get Elizabeth off of Jack. And so they did, two guards walked to where Jack and Elizabeth sat and dragged Elizabeth off his lap, at first Jack grabbed hold of Elizabeth, but knew he couldn't win.

"What do you want from me" Jack said in a concerned voice moving his eyes from Elizabeth to Beckett, and Back again. Beckett glanced at Rose, then at Elizabeth, then glared at Jack "I want you hurt, so hurt you'd give your life to stop the pain"

"Dead basically" Jack said thinking of what he meant by hurt. Beckett stood up at started to walk around the table towards Jack.

"Ah, you see Jack, death would be the easy way out for you. I want you to suffer" Beckett blurted out in a spiteful manor, once he said that the guards took Elizabeth down to the brig of The Pearl. Jack watched her struggle as they took her below, not knowing whether he would see her gain. Jack eyes began to fill with tears, he had only just got Elizabeth back and yet he felt as though he had lost her forever. _I can't show him I'm hurt, its what he would wants, I don't want him to know Elizabeth is a way to hurt me._

Beckett left the room, and left Rose in the room with Jack, alone.

"I can't remember how many times we've been left alone in this cabin Jack" Jack looked at her, then looked back at the door.

"I can't remember how many times I've said this to you; I don't care" Jack said as he got up and paced around the room, each time glancing at the door waiting for Elizabeth, thinking maybe this is all a dream.

"Jack, stop..." she followed him while he was pacing, trying to grab hold of him and stop him. "Jack stop it" he continued to pace. "JACK!" she shouted, Jack stopped, but wouldn't look at Rose.

Rose walked up to Jack and placed her hands on his shoulders, Jack was still looking down at the floor boards. "Jack, look at me" he didn't move. She tried several attempt to make Jack respond to her, but nothing, so eventually she decided to sit on a chair, and wait for Jack to come round.

All of a sudden Jack jolted, like a surge of energy came through him, he began to pace the room, but this time, more like upset, and agitated. Rose just looked at him and was actually confused, she had been close to Jack in the past, but she had never seen this side of him. She frowned as he started to mumble to himself.

"Its all a dream, just a dream" he mumbled, he turned and looked at the bed. "Just a dream, go to bed, and wake up, its just a dream" he got louder, and walked over to the bed, he lied on the bed and kicked his boots off, pulled the covers over him, and closed his eyes. The room was in complete silence for about a minute, then Jack opened his eyes.

"Bugger" he said. He quickly got out of bed and started to pace again, for once Jack didn't have a plan, he started to hit his head with his fist trying to think of a plan to get Elizabeth back.

"No, no, no, no, no, no,NO!" He repeated, his voice was shaky and he sounded very upset. rose was extremely shocked.

"Jack" she said quietly walking up to jack, who was now standing still, staring out of the window.

Jack began to pace again.

"Jack, stop it" she said, she started to get concerned for Jack, as he never normally acted like this. "Jack please, stop this, I'm worried about you". Jack stopped and resumed looking out the window.

"I Can't" He finally looked up at her and what she saw was something she never thought she'd see from Jack, tears, streams of them down his face. The tears were rolling down his face breaking the dirt and leaving tear marks.

"You actually can't can you" Rose for once, had sympathy for Jack. Jack shook his head.

Rose walked to the door and looked round at Jack, who was still in the same place, wiping tears from his face.

Jack was now alone. "What have I done"


	23. The Run

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 23**

Jack sat in his cabin, worried of what to do, he for once didn't have a plan and when he didn't have a plan he knew something was wrong.

Jack racked his brain for ideas, the only solution he could come up with was run, but he couldn't leave Elizabeth. _I know. _ He thought

"I'll run, with Elizabeth" he paused "Escape" Jack smiled grew on his face, he knew he had to pretend to be upset so that they would let him visit Elizabeth one last time. Jack waited in his cabin for either Rose or Beckett to return.

After hours Rose and Beckett walked into the cabin, looking straight at Jack, who was sitting on the edge of them bed looking at the floor.

"See" Rose said pointing at Jack " I told you he was upset"

Beckett walked up to Jack inspected the look on his face, and smiled "He actually is" he said whilst laughing.

"It's not funny, I have never seen him like this, and I've been close to him before" Rose insisted.

"Can I see Elizabeth" whispered Jack, he looked up, Beckett saw the tear marks on his face and smiled.

"No"

"Beckett, I'm not asking for freedom, I'm not asking for a way out, I'm asking to see the woman I love for what will probably be the last time" Pleaded Jack. Rose looked at him in astonishment, Jack may have loved Rose when they were younger, but he wasn't in love with her.

"Yes you can" interrupted Rose. Beckett looked at her in disgust. "What?" he questioned Beckett, and before he could disagree, Jack had ran down to where Elizabeth was.

" Jack" Elizabeth said hearing Jack coming down the stairs. Jack rushed to the bars that Elizabeth stood behind, and shook them.

"Elizabeth, stand back" Elizabeth was confused. He picked up the bench and used it as a lever, and within seconds Jack had removed the bars and Elizabeth was free. Luckily enough at the same time the bars made a noise when it hit the floor, someone on deck coincidently shouted "Land Ho".

"Jack" she said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. He just looked her in the eyes and gave her an "Everything is going to be all right" look. He took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly. They were about to walk out of the door but thought it was too risky, Beckett could be out there, so the walked to window, it was small, but it was big enough for Elizabeth to fit through.

"Go, I'll meet you out there in a second" Elizabeth's eyes widened " No, I will, not leave without you" Jack brought her in for a fiery passionate kiss, which to them lasted a lifetime, it was slow at first but Jack deepened the kiss.

"I Promise I'll be out there in a second" Elizabeth nodded and got to the window and climbed up and out. Jack watched her until he herd a splash from when she landed in the water.

Jack walked to the door of the jail and hesitated for a second to go out, but then decided to go out. He stepped out and saw Rose standing in the centre of the ship. Rose looked around the ship searching for Jack and glanced at him. She smiled and pretended to not see him. Jack nodded at her and walked off the ship without a problem, as he passed Rose, he whispered "Thank You!"


	24. The Hiding Place

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 24**

Jack ran to the waters edge, looking back to see if Beckett had noticed they had escaped, he waited until Elizabeth had reached the land. He smiled as he was her walking through the shallow water towards him, dripping wet, the sun shining on her, smiling back at him.

Jack couldn't wait for her to get to him so he walked into the shallows of the water and hugged her tight. He opened his eyes as he was hugging her and saw that Beckett was searching for them.

_Bugger_

He looked her in the eyes and smiled, he kissed her hard, so hard that they fell over and were submerged under the water, still kissing Jack and Elizabeth were now under water, hiding from Beckett.

Jack had to think of plan soon, they needed to hide from Beckett, and they were running out of air. Elizabeth broke the kiss, her eyes opened widely, she waved her hands to show Jack she couldn't breath.

_Bugger_

Jack started to swim, pulling Elizabeth along, so they were under the dock floor. They were now in a confined dark, wet space. Jack surfaced first and looked down at Elizabeth and pulled Elizabeth up, just so that her head was above water. She gasped as she surfaced and started to cough uncontrollably. He comforted her as she coughed.

"Are you all right Elizabeth?" He smiled at her, she looked beautiful with wet hair. Still out of breath Elizabeth nodded, too exhausted to speak.

_Bugger, now what?_

"Now what" Elizabeth forced out, as she had lost her voice from being so cold and being deprived of oxygen. Jack grinned and looked down at her see through top.

"Well..." Jack said while unbuttoning her top. She slapped his face, as she could slap his hands because they were underwater.

"It was worth a try" Jack said, still unbuttoning her top.

"Jack!" She tried to shout but couldn't, it just sounded like a whisper.

"Sorry luv" Said Jack giving Elizabeth a seductive smile, she smiled to herself trying to hide it, but couldn't, Jack's grin got even bigger when he was her smiling.

"Right then luv, after three were going to run to that ship, run below deck and hide ?" Elizabeth said the idea in her head to understand it and then she nodded, he held onto her hand and counted. After three they both ran as fast as they could, onto a merchant ship and down below, to their luck no one saw them. The room was dark and full of crates and barrels.

They were hiding in a corner behind some crates, so there was not much space so they were huddled together.


	25. The sea

**I'll Take my Chances**

**Chapter 25**

Elizabeth and Jack both sat in the small space together, most of the time asleep and in each others embrace, trying to be as close as possible for warmth.

"Elizabeth" Jack Whispered. Elizabeth immediately woke up, she could hear a lot of movement.

"Were here" Jack whispered again.

"Were where?" she questioned Jack, she was scared.

"I've no idea love" he looked into her eyes, he could see she was worried and reassured her with a kiss on her head.

They could here voices shouting and getting closer.

"bugger, get in here" he pointed to a crate, she climbed in first, followed by Jack. They felt themselves being lifted, at this point Jack realised of what a bad idea getting into the crate was. He pulled a face and Elizabeth smiled.

The journey was long, every second the crate would slide and Elizabeth would hold tightly onto Jack, Jack didn't mind, in fact he liked being this close to Elizabeth, even if he had no clue where he was or where he was going.

They felt the crate lift again, voices filled the air. Jack heard the voices become faint and decided this was his only chance to get way. He kicked the door or the crate down and whispered to Elizabeth.

"Don't let go of my hand" she nodded and together they ran holding their arm over their eyes as the sun was too bright until Jack came to a holt.

"What is it Jack?" Elizabeth questioned, she then looked to the left, to the right, and then circled. No sea, as far as the eye can look , no ocean, no horizon, nothing.

Elizabeth looked at Jack, she knew that he was nothing without his sea.

**A/N: I know its short, really sorry, and I'm sorry it took so long to update!!**

**Jengarola x**


End file.
